


Missing You

by FleetSparrow



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation [5]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Bruce knows how to deal with Ivy's pollens, but sometimes it's lonely work.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728661
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	Missing You

Bruce came back from a patrol covered in pollen from another fight with Ivy. He rinsed his whole suit in the chemical shower, then took a second shower after disposing of the suit in the sanitation station. Still, he was pent up and running on adrenaline. And adrenaline always made him hard.

Back in his bed, he closed his eyes. It was just physical arousal, nothing that hadn’t had happened a hundred times before. His hand wandered lazily to his cock, stroking as he meditated. There was nothing more to it. Just get it out of his system.

His mind wandered to Dick, specifically, Dick in his Robin suit. They’d made so many versions of that costume as Dick grew, but it had become more...form fitting as he got older. And that’s what floated to the top of his mind now.

Bruce growled as he tugged on his cock with new fervor. How he wanted Dick back at the manor right now. He could practically picture him there, back in the Robin costume, bending over, climbing on top of him, riding him. He thought back to their first time in the Batmobile, _on_ the Batmobile, Dick bent nearly double as Bruce plowed him.

He groaned thrust up into his hand, trying to get more friction, more of his dream of Dick. Dick was so flexible, so pliant, so warm.

With a grunt, he came into his hand, streaking his cock with cum. The adrenaline was still running through his veins, but he’d worked out one problem.

As though summoned, his phone lit up on his nightstand. A video call from Dick.

“Yes?” Bruce answered.

Dick smiled. “I miss you.”

Bruce smiled slightly. “I miss you, too. In fact….” He held up his sticky hand.

Dick laughed. “Oh, you _are_ missing me!”

“Come home soon, Dick.”

“I will. I promise.” Dick laid down, turning the phone. “Talk to me till I fall asleep?”

“Sure, Dick.” Bruce settled down in bed. “I’ll tell you how much I’ve missed you.”

“Mmm. I’d like that a lot.”


End file.
